


I Wanna Do Bad Things With You

by Maknatuna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Angel Castiel, Demon Dean, First Time, Humor, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Porn, Romance, Slight dub-con probably, Smut, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknatuna/pseuds/Maknatuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dean's 30-th birthday and his friend Benny gives him a special gift. Demon Dean/Angel Cas PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special THANK YOU goes to my beta bethanyyerinn.

Alrighty, this is my third story with demon Dean. I guess I have a fetish :D

I would suggest reading **Chasing Your Shadow** and **Mine** , if you like demon Dean.

* * *

It's not a very nice feeling when you're deeply asleep, in the middle of your ninth dream of the night and a goddamn doorbell almost gives you a heart attack. Dean Winchester can personally confirm this fact.

"I'm coming, asshole! Just stop ringing. God dammit!" he shouts from the couch and lamely stands up, shuffling towards the door.

As soon as he opens the door, Dean is met with pointed teeth inside a huge grin. It's Dean's best friend.

"Benny?" Dean rubs his eyes, getting rid of the remains of sleep. "Something happened?"

"Yeah, brother, somethin’ happened," Benny says with a nod.

"What happened?" Dean gets tense, a worried expression crossing his face.

"Calm down. Nothing serious. I came to congratulate you. It's your birthday!" Benny's grin gets impossibly wide and he crushes his friend into a bear hug.

Shit! Yeah, it was his birthday. He's turning 30 today. How could he have forgotten about it? With an "oompf" sound Dean wriggles out of his friend's embrace, inviting him into his house. "Come in, what the hell are you waiting for?"

"Yeah, I'll just bring this in." Benny turns around, bringing a big box inside the house.

"The fuck is this?" Dean arches his brow, looking at the box suspiciously. It's reaching up to his chest and is decorated with tiny golden ribbons.

Benny chuckles. "It's a special gift from me. You’ll like it."

Dean rolls his eyes. "You know I don't like this birthday crap and gifts, don't ya?"

"Trust me, it's something special." Benny winks at him, plopping down in an armchair, looking at the box with a sly smile.

"Whatever," Dean mumbles. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Take your time."

Dean comes back after a few minutes bringing two bottles of beer, handing one to Benny. "I've got fresh blood in the fridge if you're hungry," he offers his vampire friend.

"Nah, not hungry. Beer's good." Benny takes the bottle from him. "You gonna open it or not? I'm afraid the poor thing will suffocate if you don't open it soon."

"What?" Dean splutters his beer all over himself. "There's something alive in there?"

"Just open it." The vampire grins.

"You dumbass," Dean shakes his head incredulously, but puts the bottle on the floor and goes to the box. His hands work fast, unwrapping and tearing the ribbons off.

The lid of the box falls out of Dean's hand and he takes a step back with his mouth hanging open, blinking stupidly.

"And I thought it would be difficult to surprise a demon," chuckles Benny.

"What…Um… who is this?" Dean points his finger at the young boy leaning over in the box.

The boy does not look more than eighteen. He has dark, messy hair, the purest blue eyes Dean has ever seen, and full, sinful lips that would feel fantastic wrapped around Dean's hard… wait, what? Dean shakes his head vigorously.

"Ask him," Benny says lazily and yawns. "He can speak."

"Who are you?" Dean stares at the boy, who shrinks under the demon's gaze.

"I… I'm Castiel," the boy mumbles, frightened, shifting his gaze from Dean to Benny. The vampire just drinks his beer, looking at them amusedly.

"How did you get into this box? More importantly, why?"

"Let me answer that question," Benny cuts in. "Last night, I found him rummaging through my garbage can in the yard. When I caught him, poor thing didn't have any strength left to resist and run away. He was starving and I had to take him to a diner. You should've seen how much he ate," Benny chuckles.

"Why were you rummaging through his garbage can? Don't you have a home? Are you homeless?" Dean inquires.

"I ran away from home for supernatural creatures with defects. It… it was a terrible place. They treated us horribly and the food was pretty much inedible. Please don't send me there, please…." Castiel whispers, his voice cracking.

"Hey, hey, calm down," Dean tries to cool the kid down. "What creature are you? A werewolf? A shapeshifter?"

"He's an angel," Benny answers for Castiel and leans against the arm chair.

"An angel?" Dean's brows arch. "I don't see any defects on you. I mean on the visible parts, that is," he clarifies.

"Castiel, sweetheart, come out of the box," Benny tells the boy. It never ceases to amaze Dean how tender and caring his vampire friend can be sometimes.

Castiel swallows and obeys. He crawls out of the box and stands in front of the two men stark naked, his blue eyes darting nervously from Dean to Benny.

"Now, show us what defect you have."

After a short hesitation, they hear some rustling and two black wings unfurl from behind Castiel's back. They are not huge, as Castiel is still a teen. The feathers change their colors from inky blue into darkest black. And they look so smooth and soft that Dean has an urge to bury his face into those silky, velvety feathers and kiss each one of them separately.

"Angels should not have black wings. They have snowy white wings. Mine are ugly and that's why I was sent to that place." Castiel lowers his gaze.

Dean is still in awe looking at the boy's beautiful wings and almost forgets how to breathe. He comes to his senses when he's thrown into a coughing fit.

He walks over to his friend, whispering frantically, so Castiel does not hear their talk. "Benny, I can't keep him. It's insane. What should I do with him?"

"You know perfectly well for what purposes I brought him to you, brother," Benny says with a smirk. "Look at his face and body. What more clues do you need?"

"But I don't want to fuck him. He's what? Sixteen? Seventeen? I don't wanna get into trouble."

"He's eighteen. You aint gonna get into trouble for sure. And trust me, you want to fuck him," Benny chuckles. "As soon as you saw him, your friend down there gave a friggin’ salute, like someone was playing the national anthem." Low laughter rumbles through Benny's chest.

Dean blushes furiously, looking down at himself. He didn’t even notice when he got hard. "Why the fuck are we talking about my dick?" He fidgets nervously. This is really awkward.

Benny stands up and slaps him on the shoulder. "I better go. I've got some things to do. You enjoy yourself, brother. Give me a call tomorrow and we’ll decide whether we should return him to the place he ran away from."

Dean closes the door behind Benny's back and returns to the living room where naked Castiel stands in the middle of the room, looking lost and frightened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this would have 2 chapters but due to lack of time I was forced to stop where I stopped. It will have the third, final chapter.

When Dean returns, Castiel is looking around the room, shifting from one foot to the other. It's obvious that the angel is nervous, not knowing what Dean's gonna do to him. Demons are dangerous creatures, so he's been told. And of course Castiel does not want to be hurt or killed –or, worse, get sent to that awful place he's escaped from. He needs to be careful. He'll be nice to his host and consider the advice the vampire gave him before bringing him to Dean.

"Please do not send me back to that place." The boy looks miserably at Dean. "I'd rather live in the streets than go back there. I'd rather die than spend one more day there."

"Woah, Cas," Dean says, raising his hands placatingly. "You're not gonna live in streets and you're not gonna die. Relax! I'll take care of you."

"But… but why? Why would you bother with me?" Castiel swallows nervously, trying to understand what Dean's plans are.

"Maybe because my dickhead friend, consciously or unconsciously, threw me the responsibility of taking care of you?" Dean smirks, contemplating the boy's slender frame shamelessly. "And maybe because from now on, you belong to me?"

Castiel almost chokes after hearing Dean's words. "I… I do not belong to anyone."

The demon crosses his arms across his chest. "Oh, so you prefer that I call cops and tell them that you've escaped from the home for supernatural creatures?" Dean avoids using the word 'defected', as he does not think that Castiel is defected at all.

Dean's brain short-circuits when unexpectedly Castiel approaches him and falls down on his knees in front of the demon. The boy's hands grab the host's thighs in a deathly grip, knuckles turning white.

"I will do anything, just don't call the cops. Please?" Castiel asks so innocently and with such entreaty that Dean's mouth goes instantly dry. Seeing Castiel like this, naked and on his knees at his mercy, makes him rock hard, dick hardening and pressing against his jeans painfully.

"Anything, you say?" Dean licks his lips, hissing almost inaudibly when his cock strains against the zipper in a futile attempt of breaking out of his pants.

Castiel nods frantically. "Yes. Anything."

"Like what? Show me." Dean knows that he's acting like an asshole, but he can't help it. His demonic nature is unleashed, knocking out the softer side.

Castiel's trembling hands reach up to the demon's belt and start to unbuckle it. The angel's fingers have a hard time working on unzipping Dean's jeans and the host decides to help him.

"Here, let me."

Dean unzips his jeans and pulls them down together with his boxers, letting them fall to his knees. His rock-hard member stands at attention like a proud soldier, pre-cum already glistening on the head of his dick. Dean swears quietly when he notices Castiel's gaze: the angel is looking at his dick with such awe, as if he's looking at the Garden of Eden. Dean rolls his hips slowly, giving a subtle hint to Castiel to get on with it.

Castiel gets the hint and flicks his tongue out, making a cautious first lick at the underside of Dean's cock. A choked, pleased moan from the demon is all the encouragement he needs and the angel leans forward, swallowing Dean down in one movement. His lips close and stretch around the demon's length, tongue licking, swiping, and twirling around the host's cock.

Dean just slides his fingers into the boy's rumpled hair and sets a precise rhythm, fucking the angel's mouth in deep, slow, and careful thrusts, not wanting to hurt him. Dean's breathing is heavy, interrupted with occasional swearing and panting. When he looks down he's met with hopeful, blue eyes, the owner of which is trying his best to please the demon and the thought is so nice that it rips an unexpected and quick orgasm from Dean, filling Castiel's mouth with his hot seed.

The demon feels kind of ashamed that he found his orgasm so fast, but it's quickly forgotten when Castiel tries to swallows every drop of his release, licking his lips afterwards.

Dean reaches forward, cups Castiel's cheek and brushes his thumb against the angels' spit and cum slicked lips. "Come here," he growls, grabbing and pulling the angel to his feet.

Castiel gasps quietly when Dean presses him against his body, hands resting and grabbing the smooth, perky globes of his butt. The boy moans wickedly into Dean's mouth when the demon's hot lips cover his mouth, tongue intruding and conquering every corner of his mouth, licking and studying it. Castiel whimpers, quivers and bucks his hips when Dean's hand slides between his buttocks, finding the tight ring of muscles, teasing it with gentle, feather-light touches.

"I think we should take it to the bedroom. Would you like that, Cas?" Dean nips at Castiel's earlobe, licking at his jaw.

The angel nods enthusiastically. "Yes… yes, Dean." He presses to Dean's chest, seeking more warmth and comfort. Now he is sure that the host will not harm him in any way.

"Good. Let's go then." Dean hoists him up and Castiel wraps himself around Dean's solid frame with all of his limbs, gladly letting the demon carry him towards his bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean's bed is king-size and amazingly soft. And Castiel can't help but moan quietly when the demon lays him on the sheets gingerly. Unlike his bed at the home for supernatural creatures, Dean's bed just makes him want to bury his face into the soft pillow, inhale its owner's scent, and fall asleep, curled into a tight ball. But apparently Dean has other plans and sleep can wait.

The demon crawls onto the bed, hovering above Castiel with his elbows pressed on either side of the angel's head, looking into baby-blues with obvious lust.

"Are you afraid of me?" Dean asks gently, trying his damn best not to attack the sinful lips in front of him.

"I… I don't know," Castiel mumbles nervously. "Should I be?"

Dean chuckles throatily. "I don't think so. Unless you decide to pull some trick on me or try to run away. Then you will wish you'd never been born." Dean brushes his thumb over Castiel's lips, which part slightly from fear, letting out a small gasp.

"But for now, I think we should relax and engage in pleasant activities. Don't you agree, angel?" The demon caresses Castiel's neck and licks it, feeling how the boy shudders under his touches. "Would you like that, Cas?"

"I-I think so." Castiel nods slowly, putting his hands on Dean's shoulders.

"Good," the demon plants a kiss above the angel's brow. "Have you been with anyone before?"

Castiel blushes, feeling his face burning. "No, I haven't," he whispers quietly.

"No?" Dean huffs, amused. "What about the blowjob you gave me a few minutes ago? I thought you had some experience."

Castiel just wants the ground to open up and swallow him. "Benny told me to watch some gay porn before he brought me here, so I wouldn't look like an idiot." The boy closes his eyes, unable to meet the host's intense gaze.

"Son of a bitch." Dean shakes his head unbelievingly. "I would've never guessed it."

"I am sorry," Castiel whispers. "I am useless and I am sorry that I disappointed you."

"What?" Dean almost chokes on his own tongue. "You aren’t useless, Cas. Did you see me complaining? Nothing's wrong with being a virgin. And you know what? I like that you haven't slept around. Come 'ere." He pulls the angel into his arms.

Their kisses are all tongues and bites. Castiel just yields and enjoys whatever Dean is giving him. The demon is careful, as he doesn't want to break his gift, knowing that it's Cas' first time and it has to be special. Dean feels so proud of himself when the boy makes those delicious moans and whimpers as the demon's hands knead and grope the angel's flesh. But it's not enough, Dean wants to completely take Cas apart.

"Do you trust me?" He rasps as his lips nip at the angel's earlobe.

"Yes," Castiel whines, digging his fingernails into Dean's back, throwing his head back, offering his neck to the host's teeth and tongue.

The angel gasps slightly when Dean flips them over, pinning the boy down on the bed. "You will like it," the demon promises as he grins at him, opening a drawer of his nightstand, taking something out.

It happens so fast that Castiel does not have time to realize what's going on. His eyes widen, and a small amount of fear is creeping into them when the boy tugs against the restraints tethering his wrists to the headboard.

"Dean," Castiel sounds frightened as his heart beats frantically.

"Calm down, babe." Dean leans forward, claiming the boy's mouth. "Aint gonna hurt you. Trust me. Just wanna make it good for you."

Castiel is painfully hard and Dean's words are not helping. His cock is dripping pre-cum, labored breaths leaving the boy's mouth as the demon devours him with his eyes.

"Fuck this shit," Dean swears loudly, almost ripping his clothes off and throwing them on the floor. "I think I owe Benny a big favor for giving you to me." Dean whispers against Castiel's chest, sucking the angel's left nipple into his hot mouth. He grinds against Castiel, stealing such a lewd moan from the angel that Dean almost comes from the sound of it.

"I'm gonna take my time and learn your body with my fingers and tongue before I take you, fuck you so good and hard that you'll see stars exploding," Dean growls into the boy's ear. He travels down the angel's body, carving and drawing his own routes on Castiel's body, leaving wet traces with his tongue, learning every muscle and curve on the boy's lean, delicious body. He trails his hands over Castiel's frame, not wanting to miss even a single inch.

Dean pushes Castiel's thighs apart, diving between them, purposely avoiding the angel's leaking erection and sucks a bruise on the inside of his thigh. He moves to Castiel's hipbones, admiring their beauty. Those small kitten laps and swipes of his tongue have the angel thrashing on the bed. It's good that his hands are bound or Dean would have to worry about Castiel's safety.

"Please… Dean… Dean, I need…" Castiel whines and bucks his hips, arching off the bed.

"Show me your wings," the demon grunts into the boy's ear, sliding his hands under Castiel's body and squeezing his ass.

"N-no," Castiel whimpers, shaking his head.

"Show them to me!" Dean grinds his hips against Castiel and the angel shivers.

"They are ugly." He chokes a sob, blue eyes filling with tears.

"Whoever told you that they’re ugly is a fucking douche. They’re the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Show them to me, Cas." Dean soothes the boy, caressing his side with a gentle touch of his fingertips.

Castiel is quiet for a moment but then lets out a shuddering breath and unfurls his black wings, stretching them over the bed.

"I'll be damned," Dean grunts. "They are fucking awesome. Can I touch them?"

Castiel looks at him incredulously. "You want to touch them?"

The demon nods. "Yes. I would love to. But only if you’re okay with it."

Castiel swallows hard. He would never think that anyone would ever like – but more importantly, want to touch – his wings. "Yes, you may touch them."

The angel shivers violently when Dean slides his hands into the black feathers and begins to comb them, going through the layers of velvety feathers. The sensations are overwhelming, sending electric sparks of ecstasy through the boy's body.

Looking at Castiel's face for the signs of pain and not finding any, Dean's touches become bolder. His hand grabs the right wing of the angel tighter and Castiel jerks up, letting out a high pitched whine. Dean stops abruptly, looking frightened.

"Shit, shit, I’m sorry, Cas. Did I hurt you? Are you alright?"

Castiel's face is flushed, lips parted and emitting fast, heavy breaths. His eyes are unfocused and pupils… dilated…

A realization dawns upon Dean. "You… you liked it, didn't you?"

Castiel nods, panting heavily. "Please, don't stop."

"With pleasure," Dean groans and returns to Castiel's wings. He leans forward and starts to kiss the long feathers on the boy's left wing, tickles them with his tongue, while his other hand is busy combing and caressing Castiel's right wing. The feathers quiver from his touches like their owner is trembling under the demon's weight, seized with lust and need.

Castiel is close, Dean can tell from his frequent and loud moans, and the demon decides that he's had enough of foreplay. Dean rummages through the drawer again, finding lube, fishing it out hurriedly. He leaves a pack of condoms untouched, thinking it's not necessary. Angels, just like demons, are immune to any disease or infections, so there's no need for it.

He kisses Castiel, wet and messy, while the boy's legs wrap around his waist, trying to roll his hips desperately.

"Patience, sweetheart," Dean croons, pouring a good amount of lube on his fingers, rubbing them together.

Dean makes sure that the preparation lasts long enough, until Castiel starts to beg and whimper from the feeling of having Dean's three fingers inside him, stretching, scissoring, and preparing for something much bigger than the demon's fingers. When he feels that the angel is ready, Dean positions himself and slides very slowly into the pliant, slick body underneath him. He soothes and kisses off Castiel's cry of pain. No matter how careful he is, the pain is still there.

"Shh, it's alright, babe. I've got you." Dean kisses the angel's face, brushing a lone tear off that’s escaped from Castiel's shut eyes. "Relax, it will get better, I promise."

Dean stays in place, unmoving and letting Castiel adjust to his length deep inside him. After a while, when he feels he's ready, Castiel gives a short nod and the demon begins to move with careful rolls of his hips. Dean lowers his head to nuzzle at Castiel's neck, his movements getting confident, sliding in and out of the perfect heat that is the boy's body. The angel relaxes and begins to take pleasure from the process, meeting the demon's thrusts.

"Harder, please," he chokes, encouraging Dean for deeper and more powerful thrusts.

A scream of pleasure rips out of Castiel's throat when Dean slams into his prostate. His hands are bound to the headboard and all he can do is hold the demon with his legs wrapped around his waist in a deathly grip.

Dean's hand buries into the soft, warm feathers of Castiel's wing, caressing and paying deserved attention to them with the sensual touches of his fingers. The demon's other hand closes around the boy's neglected erection, stroking it, matching with the rolls of his hips.

Castiel lets out a screech, arching his back and clenching down on Dean's dick so hard that the demon curses, inhaling sharply like he'd been underwater for too long and has just dived out. The boy is shaking and spilling his release all over his belly and Dean's fist. The wings are stretched at their full length and the sight is so mesmerizing that Dean moans, biting his bottom lip, and shoots his own load into Castiel's depth.

"Fuck…" He grunts, pulling out of the angel's body and falling down on the bed, almost squishing the boy.

"Dean…" Castiel's voice is all muffled and weak under his deadweight and the demon instantly sobers up.

"Shit, I'm sorry," he exclaims, freeing the boy's hands from the restraints hurriedly. "You alright?"

Castiel nods, smiling slightly, and Dean thinks that he'll never get tired of seeing Castiel like this: all rumpled, a pink shade on his cheeks, kiss swollen lips, with his blue eyes looking sleepy. "I'm fine. I enjoyed it a lot."

The demon chuckles. "I told you that you'd like it." He pulls the boy into his arms, caressing his back gently.

"Dean," Castiel begins, raising his head from Dean's chest.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Can we eat something? I’m hungry." He smiles awkwardly.

The demon can't help but laugh aloud. "I'm such a shitty host. Of course we can. I've got some pizza. If you don't want pizza, I can cook something for us. What d'ya say?"

"No, pizza's good," Castiel assures him, cupping the demon's cheek. "I like pizza."

"Good, let's go and have pizza. But only after we take a shower together." He winks at the angel, making the boy grin.

**Thursday 06:50 am**

Dean's cell phone on the nightstand will surely explode if he doesn't answer the call. The demon grunts, rubbing his eyes and grabbing the device.

"Benny, the fuck? It's 7 in the morning." Dean growls into the phone.

"Morning to you too, brother," the vampire chuckles. "How did it go? Did you like my gift? Or should we return him to the place he ran away from?"

Dean turns his head to the side, looking down at the angel, who is sleeping like the dead, looking sated and peaceful. Even angels have their limits and it's no wonder that the boy is passed out after having sex all night.

"Nah, I'm keeping him. He's perfect," Dean answers. "Talk to you later, Benny. I need some sleep."

Dean throws the mobile on the carpet, snuggling and holding his gift from behind. He kisses the boy's nape, wrapping the strong arms around Castiel's body.

"Yeah, you're perfect, Cas," he murmurs into the angel's shoulder and closes his eyes, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
